Archive
by RulerOfRuins
Summary: What would've happened if the Sisters Project actually killed Accelerator? This is one AU. Starring 10032. And a bunch of other Sisters that...I admittedly made up. !WARNING! This oneshot is really goddamn long. LibreOffice counts 33 pages. Also a lot of numbers are involved. Sorry.


"_Until we meet on the battlefield as enemies, we are all Sisters."_

This is the motto adopted by the remaining 8540 members of the Sisters Project.

The Sisters Project was adopted for the Level 6 Shift. Taking and cloning a Level 5 Esper and setting them against another Level 5 Esper. The cloning process was imperfect though, resulting in a Level 3 Clone. To compensate, 20000 of us were created. However, against all odds, the Sister Project has triumphed over the Level 5 Esper known as Accelerator. 10031 of us were killed in the duration of the Level 6 Shift project. My serial number is 10032. I have a special designation among my Sisters. As the one who survived and killed Accelerator. As well as the Archive. It is my job to explain and record everything that happens in the aftermath of the Sisters Project. Record the fate of every single Sisters.

The unexpected success of the Sisters project stirred an amazing controversy. With 10032 Level 5 soldiers at their command, we were quickly considered for military service for our nation. However, other nations, just as quickly objected, saying it was unmoral. Pressured from all sides, eventually only around 5000 of our Sisters were recruited into the military. The rest were "set free" with only minimal rewriting. We were promised that we'd live normal lives, but rival nations managed to take custody of us. Approximately 3000 of us were divided among rival nations, leaving 2000 of us still free. Nowadays almost all of us are allied with one nation or another.

War escalated with the use of Sister Soldiers. Our birth nation claimed it was punishing them for taking or as the politically correct term is, "brainwashing" us. Because of that, more and more of our fellow Sisters were taken in to combat them. In that war about 5000 of our sisters were killed. Very few of us remain. Even fewer found their way out of the war and live peacefully. Soon the Sisters Era of war shall be over.

* * *

10032 sighed as she closed her book. She had written enough for today. Any more and she might collapse from grief. She placed the book back inside her jacket and carefully replaced her pen. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

"Number 10032, Logging Back into the Misaka Network."

"Welcome back, 10032. 10067 says happily as 10032 reconnects."

"Have you been writing? 10050 asks."

"Yes. Responds 10032. Has anything changed while I was gone?"

"Thankfully not that many. 10050 says."

"Ah, It seems like 13210's coming back on."

"10100, reconnected to Misaka Network."

"Welcome back, 13210. 10032 says, beating 10067 to the punch."

"How mean! 10067 pouts."

"It's great to be back, Sisters. 13210 says with a hint of sadness. However I have a few more deaths to report."

"How convenient. Number 10032 has just logged on. Says 10050."

"Archive here. 10032 says, using her designated title, Ready to receive."

"Numbers 10500-10690 terminated. 12800, 16090, 10039, 10300 all killed in battle too. Furthermore, after gathering data from my allied Sisters I have confirmed the death of 10060, 10043, 10101, 19544, 17592, 13689, 14230 and 17202. Reads 13210 with a heavy heart."

"A moment of silence for our lost Sisters. 10050 demands."

…

* * *

"I have to leave now. Announces 13210. Although. Archive, how much have you recorded? Asks 13210 curiously."

"I've recorded and organized the Sisters that have died so far. In actual history I've only just explained the history behind the Sisters Project and the Level 6 Shift. Reports 10032."

"I see. Says 13210 with a hint of disappointment. I had hoped you'd be further in. But you have the gratitude of my Sister comrades. We understand that this must be a hard job for you. Says 13210 with a hint of pity."

"It does not bother me as much as you think. Says 10032."

"I see. Well I must disconnect for now. 13210 says as she prepares to sleep."

"Bye. 10067 says as she bids her Sister farewell."

* * *

…

"10032, I'm sensing some stress from you. 10050 notes with worry, Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, 10032 states, trying not to worry her Sisters, But perhaps I am a bit tired."

"Hey, 10032. Guess where I'm at! 10067 interrupts, trying to avoid a gloomy conversation."

"I don't know. Responds 10032."

"Hawaii! Exclaims 10067 happily, It's so sunny here! And the water is-"

"Are you certain revealing your position is wise? 10050 frowns, worried."

"Why? Asks 10067."

"The Sisters Hunters could come after you. 10032 agrees."

"Oh. Don't worry about it. I'm not here for military purposes. 10067 adds. Well. I'm going to log out and have fun. See ya. Says 10067 mischievously."

"That girl. Say 10050 exasperatedly, 10032, are you certain you're alright?"

"I'm fine. Says 10032, trying to assure 10050 again."

"Well alright. But if you're ever feeling down, you can talk to me. 10050 reminds 10032 of her position as Psychologist."

"Of course. Says 10032 as she prepares to log out."

"What are you planning to do? Asks 10050 quickly."

"...Write maybe. 10032 responds, I think I've found something new to write about."

"Okay."

10032 opened her eyes as she disconnected from the Misaka Network. Snow had begun to fall. 10032 pulled her hood above her and clutched her gun tightly as she hugged herself tightly to keep warm underneath her shelter.

* * *

_My designation is not unique. Many other Sisters has designated purposes and names as well._

_ Number 10050 is designated as the Psychologist. She tries to help and keep sane any and all Sisters, regardless of alliance. Though some jokingly argue that 10067 is more psychologically healing than her._

_ Number 11000 is designated as the Task Keeper. She makes sure all designated Sisters are working and makes sure they're on task._

_ Number 13210 is a soldier of the Sister's birth nation. As such she comes into conflict with Number 13366. Number 13210 was selected as she represents her army's ideals. Namely that she is a no-nonsense and strict soldier. However, as proficient as she is, she often shows a weaker, more sentimental side, praying for the souls of our dead Sisters. Consensus of her soldiers is that she is a strong and gentle leader. Though she shows no remorse in killing her Sisters, she does pay her respects._

_ ...Sisters Hunters is the designation we've given to rouge Sisters that have gone insane or malicious and seeks to kill as many Sisters as possible, regardless of alliance. Thankfully the number of Sisters Hunters are small, even in the single digits._

* * *

10032 woke up in what seemed like minutes as the sun rose. She got up from under her shelter. The snow glittered beautifully against the rising sun and for a moment 10032 felt peaceful. For a moment, she briefly wondered why her Sisters were killing each other before shaking her head clean of those thoughts and began to walk off.

* * *

Her walk had gone on for nearly an hour before 10032 felt something click underneath her feet. Jumping back, 10032 covered her head as the mine before her exploded. As the dust cleared, 10032 readied her gun and looked around for shelter. Something was launched into the air. Looking up, 10032 saw a mortar begin it's decent, aimed at her. She dove to the side, barely dodging the explosive. As she got up she screamed,

"Who is it? I'm a Sisters. Number 10032. Designated: Archive. "

The attacks stopped for a moment before a voice rang out, "10032? It's an honor to meet you. Says 11324."

"11324? You're a Sisters Hunter aren't you? 10032 frowns."

"That's right. 11324 answers with a smile."

"What do you plan to do? 10032 asks warily."

"Simple. 11324 smirks, To stop this senseless murder between Sisters."

"Isn't what you're doing senseless murder too? Asks 10032."

"There's no longer a way to stop the war between our Sisters. Answers 11324. I cannot stand how we're forced to massacre each other. All because we're on different sides."

"It's not their fault-"

"It is! 11324 cries out. They've become loyal pups of the military. If they had any bit of conscious, they'd realize they're killing their own family!"

"They fight because they believe in their sides! 10032 responds."

"Are you allied with anyone then? Accuses 11324."

10032 bit her lip.

"I knew you couldn't respond. 11324 said, trying not to laugh out of pity. 10032. Designated Archive. As the archive, you're not allowed to take sides."

"And as the archive, I have to live till the end to record everything. 10032 explains."

"Then do it. Survive with your own power til the end! 11324 says."

* * *

10032 was about to respond again before she heard another shot launch into the sky. This time she jumped back as the mortar exploded in front of her. As the smoke clouded her from the front, she quickly pulled down her goggles. The goggles locked onto the missiles and calculated their origin. Dodging to the side again, 10032 rolled to her feet and aimed her gun at their origin marked by her goggles, behind a downward slope. She fired off 5 electrically charged shots. The mortars paused for a millisecond before they restarted.

10032 tossed aside her gun and began to run towards the slope, dodging the mortars as she approaches. She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a combat dagger as she jumped down the slope. She landed and spun around, slicing a mortar launcher in half. She scowled. This was a decoy. Remote controlled. Next to the mortar launchers she noticed a box with a counter on it, already ticking down the seconds. 10032 quickly stabbed it with her knife, pushing as much electricity through it as possible. The bomb short circuited at 2 seconds.

"I'm impressed. 11324 admits with a smile, You're certainly the one who defeated Accelerator."

"My victory was not a solo effort. 10032 says with a small grimace."

"But right now you're going to need all the power you have to stay alive. Says 11324 as she begins her assault."

Something dropped in front of her. A grenade. 10032 scrambled to her feet.

* * *

10032 cried out as the grenade exploded before she could get away fast enough. The explosion blasted against her back, pushing her into the air and letting her fall to the ground. With a wince, she pushed herself up, desperately trying to get moving again as soon as possible. Pushing her goggles back up she glanced to the side to see a fallen mortar launcher. She grabbed it and scrambled to her feet just as another grenade landed next to her.

"How long are you going to hide? 11324 demands."

10032 didn't answer, opening the mortar launcher to find one shell still loaded. She grabbed it and tossed the launcher away. She stopped and peeked above the slope. Gunfire forced her down, but not before she could get a good idea of her position. With a gulp, 10032 applied a small amount of electricity to the shell and threw it into the air. With her other hand, she threw her knife, also charged, to intercept the shell in mid-air, making it explode. Taking the chance, 10032 climbed up the slope again and ran towards her Sister. 11324 noticed her approach and taking her eyes off the mortar's explosion, she aimed her gun at her again. 10032 lunged, tackling her to the ground and wrestling the gun to the ground. 10032 placed her hand on her Sister's chest,

"If you move I'll let my electricity set off the explosives you still have on your body. 10032 says, warning her Sister carefully."

"Do you really think my life still matter? 11324 says as she smirked at her Sister, As a Sister Hunter, I'm wanted by everybody."

"..."

"So go on. Kill me. I'm sure it'll kill you too. 11324 says, edging her Sister on."

"..."

10032 twisted 11324's gun out of her hand and got up.

"Reconnect to the Misaka Network and say you're sorry. I'm sure they'll welcome you again. Pleads 10032."

With that, 10032 left her sister in the snow.

"Do you really think...I'd be forgiven at this point?!"

10032 spun around and fired her gun, hitting 11324 in the head. 11324 seemed to have one last smirk as her grenade fell to the ground beside her as her body collapsed. 10034 took a shuttering breath, holding back a few tears. She slowly took her book out and added 11324 to the list.

* * *

_Due to Military intervention the Misaka Network has become sorely limited. Sisters in the military wear a collar that limits the soldier's connection to the Misaka Network. While things like experiences are still shared, information are blocked from being read, to ensure military secrets don't leak out. Due to this, only select members of any division are allowed to directly access the Misaka Network. Non-combative Sisters have also adopted this collar to avoid the guilt and angst that had once polluted the network. At this point the Misaka has become a sort of private internet forum for the Sisters._

* * *

10032 shuttered as she took a seat. Even if the airport had heating, it didn't help the chill that had latched itself to her very bones. She hadn't taken much time to enjoy Moscow. Getting through the airplane scanners with her weapons intact was hard enough if she hadn't had helped.

"Flight 32, now boarding."

10032 picked up her equipment and made her way to the gate.

"Hey! 10032! Shouts 10053 as she tries to catch 10032's attention."

10032 looked up to see a flight attendant waving at her.

"10053. It's been a while hasn't it? Says 10032."

"Yep. 10053 responds with a smile, You haven't forgotten any weapons have you? After getting them through customs for you it'd be a shame if you left one."

"No. 10032 says, assuring 53, Thank you for your work. On behalf of all Sisters, it'd be difficult for us to move anywhere without your help."

"Then can you do me a favor? 10053 asks anxiously."

"What?"

"Can I please see your book? 10053 asks as she bows deeply, It won't take long. I simply want to take a peek."

"It's fine."

* * *

10032 took out her book and gave it to 10053. 10053's eyes widened as she took the book in her hands, "So this is the book that'll record the achievements of the Sisters Project. 10053 says in awe."

"You can put it that way. 10032 says with a sad smile, But it's just as much a record of the Sisters Project's tragic end."

"Haha. I suppose that's true too. 10053 replies with a damped spirit. ...Ah. So this is the list of our deceased Sisters."

"May I ask if you're doing this for a reason? 10032 hesitantly asks."

"...10054 isn't listed here."

"10054? 10032 frowns, No, I have not heard of her death yet."

"I can confirm it. 10053 says, slowly lowering the book as she begins to explain. 10054 was on a trip to Greenland when the plane broke down. I was supposed to be on that flight as well, but I stayed behind to help with a sick passenger. The plane crashed, killing everyone on it. It was on the news."

"...I'm sorry. 10032 apologizes softly, I didn't know. I've been wandering the snow of Russia for a while now."

"It's fine. 10053 responds as she tries to look cheerful, The casualties didn't list 10054 anyway. That's why...could I possibly be the one to add her name to the book? Since I couldn't be on that plane to help her, this seems like the only thing I can do for her."

"Of course."

10032 handed 10053 her pen as she added their Sister's name to the book. 10053 stared at what she wrote for a while before she closed the book with a bright smile.

"So! Let's get on board now. 10053 says as she gives Archive back her book."

* * *

As soon as they allowed electronics on the plane again, 10032 reconnected to the Misaka Network.

"...they will be sorely missed."

"Who? 10032 asks as she reconnects."

"10032...Archive."

"...13366. 10032 responds."

"Good timing. 11000 says as 10032 reconnects, How is your book coming along?"

"I've almost caught up recording our dead Sisters. 10032 reports. Aside from that I've only finished explaining the Level 6 Shift and the Sister's Project."

"So we're behind schedule. 11000 sighs."

"I'm sorry."

"No. I understand. 11000 replies, However, I'm afraid 13366 has more casualties to report."

"10039, 18980 and 15500-15550 are all dead. 13366 reports."

"Acknowledged."

"You're still making that book of yours? 13366 asks."

"Yes."

"You haven't given up on it?"

"No."

"...Rubbish."

"..."

"Why would you even bother with something like this? Do you really think you can record our history?"

"I do."

"I don't think you get it. You think a simple list will suffice? Understand that your job should be to record not just the Sisters Project, but the lives of 9968 people! Do you honestly think you can do that?! Answer me! Demands 13366."

"9967."

"Eh?"

"My job is to record the lives of my 9967 Sisters. 10032 thanks you for including her, but I won't be a part of this story."

"...Do what you want. 13366 responds as she logs out."

"..."

* * *

"I can't tell if she hates 13210 or you more."

"10034. 10032 said, surprised, When did you log on?"

"Only a moment ago. 10034 smiles as she responds, How's the book?"

"Behind schedule. 11000 answers."

"That's fine. 10034 answers, The book won't truly be complete until all of us die anyway. But until then you have to stay alive, 10032."

"Y-Yes."

"...Is something wrong 10032? Asks 11000."

"Eh?"

"You seem to be troubled. Shall I ask 10050, Psychologist to log on? Offers 11000."

"No."

"10067?"

"No."

"If you're certain. 11000 says as she respectfully backs off."

"...11000, can you give me and 10032 some privacy? Asks 10034."

"Is it important?"

"Sure."

"...Very well. Be well, the two of you. Says 11000 as she logs out."

"W-Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I have some deaths to report. I've personally confirmed the death of 11324 and indirectly confirmed the death of 10054."

"...11324 was a Sisters Hunter wasn't she?"

"Yes."

"...Have you recorded their names?"

"Yes."

"Then there's no need to tell me this. Good Bye. 11000 says as she exits."

* * *

"How did 10054 died?"

"Plane crash."

"That's a shame."

"...10034?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think...it'd have been better if she had survived? Asks 10032."

"...Of course. It's always better to live even a second longer. Replies 10034."

"But eventually, wouldn't 10054 have been dragged into this war? Asks 10032."

"That's certainly possible."

"Would those seconds have been worth living even if you were to spend it killing our Sisters?"

"..."

"Asks 10032."

"...10032, as difficult as it is to take the life of our fellow Sisters, you have to try to understand. We're not simple tools. We're all living our own lives and it's our own job to survive. Even if it means we're forced to kill our own Sisters. That's true for anyone."

"..."

"Besides, adds 10034, Have you forgotten our motto?"

"_Until we meet on the battlefield as enemies, we are all Sisters._"

"That's right."

"...Haha. Hahahahaha."

"W-What's wrong, 10032? Asks...10034 worried."

"10034, I think I'm the only one who remembers your motto."

"R-Really?!"

"Yeah."

"W-Well...as long as you remember it, 10032, I'm satisfied."

"Haha."

"...10032, do you hate me for making you the Archive?"

"...Even if you're the one who came up with the idea for the Archive, I think I'd be the only one who's best suited to write it."

"..."

"Although. I'd read your book if 10034 was the Archive. 10032 offers."

"I don't need your pity! Cries 10034 in outrage!"

"Haha."

"Geh..."

"...Thank you. I'm feeling much better. 10032 smiles."

"..."

"10032! The plane's about to land! You should disconnect from the Misaka Network soon!"

"A-Ah! Sail Wind! 10032's with you?"

"Yep. Responds 10053, I also managed to get a sneak peek at her book!"

"Lucky."

"Sorry, 10053. I'll disconnect now. 10032 says as she prepares to leave."

"Hey, 10053, where's 10032 headed?"

"Academy City."

"Aha. Are we feeling homesick now, 10032?"

"N-No! Of course not!"

"Oho?"

"I-I'm disconnecting now! Cries 10032. "

* * *

_Number 10053 is designated as the Sail Wind. As a plane assistant, she works hard to make sure her Sisters can take planes without any problems. She refuses to discriminate against either sides of the war, though she refuses to help those with militaristic intentions to pass._

_ Number 13366 is the representative of the major enemy faction. As such she doesn't get along with 13210. ...If 13210 is a calm Blue Oni then 13366 is the Red Oni. Where 13210 pays deep respect to the Sisters she's killed in battle, 13366 has trouble seeing her Sisters as enemies. She often tries to avoid fighting her fellow Sisters and when she does she prefers to try to talk them out of it. Not to say that she hasn't ever killed a Sister before. She's killed just as many and her soldiers say that each time she cuts one of us down her hands goes weak and shivers for an instant. While 13210 prides herself on her efficiency, 13366 is too soft to be fighting her Sisters, though she refuses to back down._

_ Even if 13210 would want berate her for being weak, 13366 has just as much power even if she doesn't have the same determination. ...Although her sensitivity makes it hard for her to accept this record, I have my share of respect for her even if I don't agree with her._

_...10034 deserves mention here as the one responsible for many things. As the one who created the motto. And the one who came up with the idea for the Archive. As much as she's impacted my life I'm sure she's just as important in the minds of our fellow Sisters. Even if most of them won't admit to remembering her motto, as cliche as it is._

_ Of the many Sisters that aren't fighting against each other in the war, only about 100 Sisters have found a civil life. They're scattered across the world and refuses to join any side of the war. There is a split between those who would help any Sisters they come across and some who refuse to aid the war completely._

* * *

"Bye! Hope you have fun! Says 10053 as she bids 10032 farewell. Let me see your book again sometime!"

"I'd be glad to."

10032 took a deep breath as she left the airport and entered Academy City.

"Need to be anywhere missy?" A taxi driver asked.

"...Actually...there is a place I'd like to visit, 10032 admits..."

* * *

"Here we are, Tokiwadai Middle School." The driver said as she stopped the car at the entrance, "Need help unpacking?"

"No thank you. 10032 says as she gets out."

"...Weird girl."

As the taxi drove off, 10032 stared at the school. She took a deep breath and gulped. Slowly she took a step towards the school. She stopped at the gates and peered in. She shook her head and pulled back.

"No, no. I really shoul-"

"What are you doing, Biri-Biri?"

10032 jumped as she spun around, instinctively reaching in her bag for a gun. Her hands fumbled with the bag as it fell to the floor.

"Ah."

"You okay, Biri-Biri?" The boy said as he picked up her bag for her, "You're joltly today. Haha."

"That wasn't funny. 10032 growled as she took her bag back."

"What's that you were mumbling Biri-Biri?"

"I'm not Biri-Biri. I am 1-"

"What are you doing standing outside of your own school?"

"Er...well..."

"What's wrong? Can't get in?"

"N-No!"

"Then what's up? Don't you have classes?"

"Like I keep trying to sa-"

"Oh crap! I forgot I'm late too! Sorry! Get inside on your own, I've got to get going!"

"H-Hey! At least try to listen to what I'm saying!"

Too late, the boy had already run off and was long gone.

"...grumbles 10032." 10032 grumbled as she watched him leave.

10032 sighed as she left the school behind. For a while she wandered, letting faint memories guide her.

* * *

"Mew."

10032 stopped and looked down to see a small black cat in a box. She knelt down and reached out to it. The cat mewed and leaned towards her as well. 10032 caught herself and quickly retracted her fingers, shaking her head,

"Sorry. If you follow me you'd be in a worse situation than where you are right now."

And with that she got up and began walking again.

For a while 10032 could do little but wander around aimlessly until she eventually found herself standing at the place of her experiment. Where the Level 6 Shift project ended and the Sisters Project began again. 10032 shuddered as that night seemed to replay itself in front of her.

"Sphinx!"

10032 spun around, hand in her bag, clutching her gun already. A small girl dressed in white wandered in.

"Sphinx!" The girl called out. Then when she noticed 10032, she walked over and asked, "Have you seen a cat?"

"Cat?"

"He's brown. And black. And white."

"Er...no. I don't think I've seen one." 10032 said as she let go of her gun.

"Mew."

"Ah!" The girl cried as 10032 jolted, "A cat!"

The girl ran around 10032 and picked up a black cat that had poked it's head out from inside her bag.

"So cute..." The girl said, petting the cat.

"Oi, Index, don't just run off all the time."

"Ah." 10032 said as a familiar boy walked in.

"Hm. Oh. Fancy seeing you here, Biri-Biri."

"I-I'm not Biri-Biri."

"Sorry, sorry. But what are you doing here alone anyway? Don't you have class?"

"Didn't you say you had classes too? Accused 10032."

"Well yeah, but Index showed up and...wait what did you say?"

"Look! Touma look! It's a cat!"

"Weren't we supposed to be looking for Sphinx?" Touma frowned, "Wait...is this your cat?"

"No! It must've jumped into my bag while I wasn't looking! 10032 guesses."

"I heard something that time. What was that: 10032?"

"Hey, what's the name of this cat?" Index asked.

"Eh? I-It's not mine."

"Really? Touma-"

"I already know what you're going to say and No. We already have one cat."

"But Sphinx is lonely."

"Sphinx stays home with you all day! How is he lonely?!"

"Sphinx pines for a feline companion in a way you won't ever understand."

"Mmhm. And where's Sphinx now?"

"AH! I forgot! Say, have you seen a cat? He's brown, black and white."

"No. I just said-"

"Alright then." Touma said, taking the cat from Index and giving it back to 10032, "Let's actually search for Sphinx this time and not get side-tracked okay?"

"Sphinx!"

"Wait, where do you think you're going now?!" Touma cried as Index began to wander off again, "Wait for me! Isn't patience supposed to be a virtue you nuns practice?! Oh, and I don't know what you're doing here, but you should probably get back to class, Biri-Biri."

"Like I said I don't...have a class." 10032 sighed as Touma ran off again, "10032 tries explaining for the second time."

* * *

10032 sighed as she sat down on a bench. The cat mewed as she lifted him up.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Mew."

"...muses 10032." 10032 said as she started to pet the cat.

"Mew."

"...Are you hungry?"

"Mew."

"...Alright. I'll feed you this once." 10032 said as she placed the cat down. She opened one of her bags. She rummaged around for a while, but turned up nothing. Even checking her suitcase she could only find one chocolate bar.

"...I should restock on rations. Says 10032."

She looked back at the cat and was surprised and a bit disappointed that the cat was still there, sitting patiently.

"...Well...Can cats eat chocolate?"

10032 unwrapped the bar and broke off a piece and ate it, trying to remember whenever or not chocolate was harmful to cats.

"Mew?"

10032 stared at the cat, "...Sorry. All I have is chocolate."

"Mew."

"...It'll be okay if it's only a little...right? Asks 10032 to no one in particular."

"Mew."

10032 broke off a small piece of chocolate and turned to the cat.

"DON'T!"

10032 cried out as someone tackled her off the bench.

"Are you an idiot?! Chocolate is poisonous to cats!"

As the person got off of her and 10032 could get a good look, she was shocked, "10034?"

* * *

"Yo." her Sister smiled as she greeted her.

"I find you and what do I see you doing? Says 10050 exasperated."

"10050 too?"

"What do you think you were doing, give chocolate to a cat. Berates 10050 sternly."

"Have you started killing small animals while we were gone? 10034 says with a smile."

"O-Of course not! I just didn't know!"

"Why didn't you go to a store and buy some food for him? Asks 10050 as she greets the cat."

"Because it's not mine!"

"Whose is it then?"

"Don't tell me you've started kidnapping animals. 10034 says with a smile."

"No! He just kinda followed me. Explains 10032."

"I see... Well for the time being, I'll get this cat some food for you. You stay here. I'm not taking care of your cat for you. Got it? Asks 10050 as she tries to make it clear."

"I'm not going to keep him! 10032 tries explaining again."

"Right. 10034. Keep an eye on her."

"Roger."

* * *

Once 10050 had left, 10034 picked up the fallen chocolate bar and broke off a piece,

"So you're getting a cat."

"I'm not. 10032 explains again with tears in her eyes, No one seems to be listening to me today."

"Sorry, sorry." 10034 said as she broke the chocolate bar in half and offered it to 10032.

For a moment the two sat in silence, eating their chocolate before 10032 spoke up,

"I wonder if I have too many weapons. Says 10032."

"Too many?"

10032 glanced at her fallen suitcase, which was filled with a variety of guns and ammo. 10034 followed her stare and smiled,

"Well you're planning on surviving aren't you?"

"I wonder if other girls have this many weapons..."

10034 choked on her chocolate.

"Are you okay? Asks 10032 as 10034 chokes on a piece of chocolate."

"Thanks. Replies...10034 sarcastically. Ahem. Is that what you're worried about?"

"Not worried. Just a thought."

"Oh."

10034 stared at 10032, trying to figure out what she was thinking, but gave up, returning to her chocolate.

"What are 10050 and 10034 doing here anyway? Asks 10032."

"We were in the neighborhood. Replies 10034. And once we heard you were going to fly in we decided to surprise you."

"Oh."

"In any case, what are you doing here? I don't think it's just for old times sake. Says 10034."

"...I just didn't know where else to go. Admits 10032."

"If you have no place left to go, you can always return home huh? Gotcha. Says 10034. Have you found something to do?"

"No."

"Well...at least you always have your book."

"Mmm..."

"..."

"Say. Do you think Origin should be included? Asks 10032, In the book."

"I don't see why not."

"Oh."

"...Okay, what's wrong?"

"Eh?"

"You're depressingly quiet. There's definitely something wrong with you. Accuses 10034."

"N-No! There's nothing wrong with me! Says 10032 as she tries to reassure her Sister."

"No way! I'm going to ask 10050 about this! Cries 10034 as she runs off to find 10050."

"W-Wait!"

* * *

"Isn't it obvious? 10050 sighs, She's wondering what kind of life Origin lives."

"Really?"

"Yes." 10050 said as she knelt down to pet the eating cat, "She's curious. She wants to know what kind of life our Origin lives in comparison to ours. After all, she's like our mother. Am I right, 10032? 10050 asks for confirmation."

"No."

10034 blinked. Then turned back to 10050.

"She's in denial."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh."

"I'm not! I'm not! 10032 tries explaining again and again, It's not relevant to anything! Besides. It's not like she can stop this war for us!"

"Is that what you want? 10050 asks."

"...Am I that easy to see through?" 10032 sighs, depressed.

"Kind of."

"...If it makes you feel better...I can't do it. Admits 10030."

"What do you plan on doing?" 10020 asks as she picked up the cat and handed it over to 10032.

"I don't know..." 10032 said, taking the cat in her hands.

"There's an easy way to solve this you know. 10034 added."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just ask her."

"..."

"It's not that easy-" 10050 began.

"Yes it is. 10032, promise me you'll at least try tomorrow. 10034 pleads."

"Why?"

"Because if you do I'll let you stay at my place."

"So?"

"You don't have a place to stay at yet right?"

"...Dammit."

"It's settled then. Says 10034 with a smile. Wanna come along, 10050?"

"No."

"Suit yourself. Come now, lets get your stuff. 10034 says, excited."

* * *

_The Level 5 Esper that provided the DNA for the Sister Project is called the Railgun, Misaka Mikoto. Since all Sisters are simply clones of her, we know what she looks like, though we know little else. While the Sisters were inferior to the Origin, our powers slowly developed. While before we could only generate 1/20000 of the Origin's potential 1 Billion it's since been switched. While we've grown from Level 2 or 3 to Level 5, we're still unable to equal her by 1/20000 , our maximum potential being 999,950,000. This flaw may seem inconsequential, but it's been shown to have small effects everywhere in our usage. Our emulation's range has decreased to 45 and has a target deviation of 23mm. It seems that despite our evolution we're still inferior._

_ Contact with Misaka has only been made once. Number 10320 was the only one to have ever met Misaka after the end of the Level 6 Shift project. Her whereabouts are unknown, but she has given all of us some form of closure. Despite all this, the disappearance of 10320 and just how much she knows about us are unknown. While none of us harbor any hate, it has been rather difficult to get a hold of her._

* * *

The next morning, 10032 was polishing her guns when 10034 woke up.

"Good Morning. Greets 10032."

10034 yawned as she came out of her room, "Did you even go to sleep? Asks 10030. You said you were going to stay up last night writing. "

"I eventually fell asleep."

"That's good then." 10034 yawned, "Want some breakfast?"

"No. I ate."

"Oh?"

10032 placed down the gun she was polishing and reached into her bag, pulling out her goggles.

"Ah. I remember those." 10034 smiled as she snatched the goggles from 10032's hands.

"Do you still have yours? 10032 asks out of curiosity."

"Nope. 10034 answers with a guilty smile. I had to make some quick cash one time. Didn't mind selling these goggles. They're kind of outdated now. Why do you keep them?"

"They're like a memento." 10032 explained as she took her goggles back.

"Memento? Why? 10034 asks for an explanation."

"To remind me of how far I've gotten." 10032 said as she cleaned the goggles, "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember. Good times, though 10034 wonders if they should be called the 'Good Old Days'."

"What do you see when you look at these goggles?"

"Eh? Mmm...I guess the seemingly endless line of my Sisters. 10030 says, feeling a slight discomfort in seeing so many people with the same face. Though back then we weren't exactly expressive."

"Is that what you see?"

"Huh? Then what do you see?"

"...I remember my fellow Sisters too, but I faintly remember the words of the man who spoke to us that day. That day we were declared individuals. 10032 said as she recalls that day, But much more than that, I remember how we were all almost the same back then. 10032 of us has become only around 8000 in one year. This disconnect. This fate. I miss the old days, but I'm scared to go back. If we were to all live together in peace would we be any different than who we are today? In the end, isn't it better to be so diverse and to be able to live our lives as individuals?"

"..."

"Ah. Sorry. 10032 apologizes as she stops rambling."

"You really are better suited to be the Archive. 10034 says with a relieved smile."

"What does that mean?"

"Nevermind that." 10034 smiled as she patted 10032 on the head, "You have to meet somebody today."

* * *

10032 stood outside Tokiwadai Middle School again. For a moment she wondered what 10320 had felt like when she was about to meet her.

"...Just go in already. It's very unlikely you'll be able to meet her anyway. 10032 mutters to herself."

"Biri-Biri?"

10032 sighed as she recognized the voice.

"What's wrong? Don't you have class?" Touma asked.

"I've been expecting you. Says 10032. And this time you're going to hear me."

"Have you seen Index?"

"My name is-wait who? ...Asks 10032 in confusion."

"Index. Remember?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"We couldn't find Sphinx last night and Index left a note this morning saying she won't be returning until she finds Sphinx. She hasn't had her breakfast yet so I'm not sure how long she'll hold out until she goes crazy."

"That's bad. 10032 notes."

"Yeah. Well if you haven't seen her then I guess I'll look elsewhere. Anyway, attend class once in a while."

"Aren't you skipping class too?"

10032 jolted as someone walked up behind Touma. Touma turned around.

"...Eh?" He looked at 10032 then back again, "There's...There's 2 Misakas?"

"Two? What are you..."

10032 stared in shock as Misaka Mikoto stared at her with her own surprise.

"...You're..."

10032 jumped, "W-Wait a moment. 10032 begs."

10032 reached into her bag and brought out her pair of goggles, placing it over her head again, "There. Do you...possibly recognize me now? 10032 asks nervously."

"...Of course." Misaka smiled, "It's a relief to see you alive."

"...Somebody explain this to me." Touma asked.

* * *

"So you have a twin?"

"Sure, why not." Misaka sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Touma frowned.

"It's complicated."

"Is it?" Touma asked, looking at 10032.

"I have a book if you'd like to read it. Offers 10032."

"Book? Maybe later then."

"Touma, can I ask you to come back later? I want to talk to her for a moment."

"Eh? But what about Sphinx?"

"Oh that's right. Well...I guess if that's all, you mind as well pick her up." Misaka sighed.

"Where's Sphinx anyway?"

"He's in my..."

...

"Your..." Touma frowned.

"St-Stay right there!" Misaka cried, "I'll get Sphinx right now!"

"Eh? There's no need for that. I can-"

"No! There's definitely no way you can enter my room!"

"Eh?"

"P-Plus this is a girl's only school so you're not allowed in."

"Really? Wouldn't I be a guest?"

"Do you want your stupid cat or not?"

"Er...fine then."

"Good! Stay there. You too...um..." Misaka stared at 10032, unsure of what to call her.

"My serial number is 10032."

"D-Don't you have an easier to remember name?"

"I'm designated as Archive in the Misaka Network."

"Archive?" Misaka blinked, "Well...if that's fine with you. A-Anyway both of you stay here alright! Don't move!"

As Misaka ran off, Touma stared at 10032.

"Are you really her twin?"

"More accurately, I am her clone."

"Clone?!"

"Yes. I am the 10032nd clone born from the Sister's Project. The Sister's Project collaborated with the Level 6 Shift in order to attempt to evolve a Level 5 Esper into a Level 6. However, the Level 5 Esper failed and as a result, there were 10032 Level 5 Espers left over from the project. It was eventually decided to allow the clones to live on their own, with only a few being taken into military service. Explains 10032 as simply as possible."

"...O...h?"

"If you like you can read my book. It may not be finished, but it has more details about the project."

"Um...maybe later."

"Oh."

"What do you do now?" Touma asked, "I mean...you are one of the free clones aren't you?"

"I record the history of the Sisters Project."

"Is that all you do?"

"I travel."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"How? Are you rich?"

"No. Mostly I depend on number 10053, Sail Wind to take care of things."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you should be revealing these things to him?" Misaka called as she came back with Sphinx.

"It's fine. You seem to trust him after all. 10032 says with indifference."

"I-I don't...here! Take your cat and leave already!" Misaka cried as she shoved the cat into Touma's hands.

"You're rude today." Touma grumbled.

"Go already."

"Alright, fine!"

* * *

"Sorry about that." Misaka smiled as she lead 10032 into the school.

"It's fine. I hope I'm not interrupting anything important. 10032 says with a polite concern."

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't planning on anything today anyway."

"I see."

"You picked a good time too. Kuroko is swamped with Judgment paperwork so she won't be interrupting us like last time."

"Last time?"

"Oh!" Misaka cried as she turned around, "I-I'm sorry. I thought...I thought you were..."

"Number 10320, the Sister that made contact with you before. Guesses 10032."

"I-I'm sorry."

"It's fine. We're used to it."

"Really?" Misaka frowned, "Can't you...I don't know, grow your hair out? Even now it's kinda weird talking to someone who looks like myself."

"A fair amount of Sisters has taken on independent traits. There's still a majority who retain their look. They're not bothered by the fact that we're clones. Explains 10032."

"Oh. I expected...well I guess it's fine then."

"Did you think that we'd have a hard time coming to grips with our identity?"

"How'd you-"

"Clone."

"Oh."

"To answer your concern, many of us were suffering from an identity crisis. However, when 10320 reached out and spoke with you, the conversation was broadcasted across the Misaka Network. Each and everyone of us had, in essence spoke with you in person as well. Because of this many of our crises were alleviated. Explains 10032."

"Oh...That Misaka Network is amazing."

"Is it? I never noticed."

* * *

"Welcome to my room." Misaka smiled as they arrived, "Make yourself at home."

"Thank you." 10032 said as she took a seat.

"Any drink preference?"

"Green tea would be nice."

"Tea?"

"It's fine if you don't have any."

"N-No, I think I might...ah, there we go." Misaka said as she found a small box hidden in her cabinet, "Though I figured you'd be into...nevermind."

"It's a military thing. 10032 explains yet again, Having spent some nights in Russia, I find a good tea really helps heat you up again."

"You're in the military?" Misaka blinked.

"No."

"What do you do then?"

"I'm designated as Archive within the Misaka network."

"What does that mean?"

"I record the passing of the Sister's Project."

"You're writing a book?!" Misaka cried.

"Yes."

"Can I see it?" Misaka asked as she placed 2 cups of tea down.

"Of course."

10032 sipped her cup of tea as Misaka read the book with great interest. She stared out the window, at the cloudless sky.

"So this is what home feels like."

"Eh?" Misaka looked up.

"O-Oh. Nothing."

"This book is amazing." Misaka said as she returned to reading, "I didn't know half of these things."

"I write anything I find significant. Of course I have the information of the remaining Sisters to work off of."

"That's cool." Misaka said as she neared the end of the small notebook, "Ah. This is...a list of dead Sisters?"

"...Yes."

"There are so many names."

"Some of them can't be helped. It's a war."

"Yeah but...to pit Sisters against Sisters..."

"..."

"..." Misaka closed the book and handed it back, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." 10032 said as she pocketed the book again.

"That was actually part of the reason I wanted to meet you again."

"Eh?"

"I wanted to know how you were doing. How you were all doing." Misaka said as she started on her tea, "It was killing me for a year or two until now. Now...I kinda feel sad."

"...Do you pity us? 10032 asks."

Misaka choked on her tea, "N-No! I-I mean...well..."

"Many of us would prefer you not to be worried about us." 10032 said as she sipped her tea, "We've already gained our own independence and identity. Pity would just be seen as the original worrying over her clones again. 10032 speaks for the majority of her Sisters."

"I-It's not like that!" Misaka cried, "I tried to get in contact with you again! But I couldn't."

"There were plenty of Sisters that still wander in and out of Academy City." 10032 frowned, "There are even some that live in Academy City."

"That's what I figured! But I was unable to find or contact any of you! Not even the Sister that originally talked to me!"

"10320?" 10032 frown deepened, "If I remember, the last transmission she had given on the Misaka Network said that she was going to join a church in Academy City. That was a few years ago."

"A church?!" Misaka cried, standing up quickly, "There's not that many churches in Academy City! We should be able to narrow down where she went!"

"...It is strange how she hasn't made reconnected with the Misaka Network in years. Alright. Let's try to find her. Says 10032 with a hint of excitement."

* * *

"Are you sure she's here?" Misaka asked.

"It's the most probable place. 10032 says, No one in the Misaka Network has ever seen 10320 after she talked to you."

"But in a run-down place like this?"

"10320 wanted to directly help people. This was the easiest way."

Misaka followed 10032 down the dark and shady slum streets. The church they were looking for was in the distance, perfectly camouflaged with it's run-down neighbors.

"Hello? 10032 calls."

"It's strangely empty and run down for a church." Misaka frowned.

"That's because we don't usually get many people around these parts anymore."

Misaka jumped as someone began to walk towards them from within the church. An old man strolled into the light with a crooked smile and a cane.

"We may not have much, but if there's anyway to help you, then please tell me." The old man said.

"Thank you." Misaka said, "We're looking for...um..."

"Our Sister. 10032 interrupted, She looks exactly like us."

The old man had a small chuckle, "Time is strange. They leave my hearing only to take away my eyesight. Please, could you bend down so I can get a better look at your face?"

"Of course." 10032 said as she knelt down.

"Let's see here..." The old man said as he drew her face closer, "..."

The old man's eyes suddenly bulged and he stumbled back, dropping his cane.

"A-Are you okay?!" Misaka cried.

"I-I'm sorry, but I haven't seen your sister." The old man gasped, "Now please. Leave. It's almost time for mass."

"Mass? But-"

"I meant prayer!" The old man cried as he scrambled to find his cane, "M-My personal prayer, yes. Please."

"...Alright then..." Misaka frowned, "Sorry. I guess she's not-"

"Hold on." 10032 said as she walked towards the old man.

The old man jumped when he suddenly noticed 10032 next to him.

"Here. 10032 says as she offers the old man her hand, Let me help you up."

"...T-Thank you." The old man said as he took her hand.

10032 draped the old man's arm over her shoulder as she helped him up.

"Just to be sure. Have you really not seen my sister? Repeats 10032."

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry."

"...Liar."

The old man jumped away from 10032 whose looked dangerously calm.

"Um...Ar...Archive?" Misaka asked, unsure.

"I read his heartbeat. 10032 explained, Along with his nerve signals. There was a skip or abnormality when he told me that 10320 wasn't here. He's lying."

"Lying?" Misaka frowned, "But...why would he lie to us?"

"I don't know. 10032 says as she keeps an eye on the old man, But I can find out."

"Find out?" Misaka said as she began to worry.

10032 reached into her bag and pulled out a gun.

"WHOA!"

"Tell me what you know. 10032 says as she holds him at gunpoint."

"Don't shoot!" The old man cried desperately.

"Tell me what you know. 10032 repeated as her patience begins to drop."

"You can't shoot him!" Misaka cried.

"Don't come near. 10032 demands, This is a Sisters matter."

"You still can't just shoot a person! Especially an old man!"

"I won't need to. If he tells me what he knows."

"I-I'll tell you!" The old man cried, "I'm sorry to hiding it from you, but I'll tell you this time! Really, I will!"

10032 put away her gun as Misaka breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Sorry for that. Says 10032, But I really must know what happened to 10320."

I-It's fine." The old man said as she slowly regained his composure, "You deserve to know anyway."

"Why did you feel like you needed to hide it from us though?" Misaka frowned.

"Let me start at the beginning. Kids these days are so impatient." The old man sighed.

"Please begin soon then." 10032 said as she reached into her bag again.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Writing this down. 10032 explains as she holds up her pen and book, Is that okay?"

"Y-Yes. Sorry. Ahem. Anyway...

* * *

There was only one person who looked the same as you. I remember since it was quite odd. My eyesight wasn't nearly as bad as it is now, but even back then I could see that she didn't belong here. For one she was properly dressed and clean. Yet she came to us and offered her services. It was astounding. She became a nun at this church and stayed for about a year. She was a wonder. So kind and optimistic. She really did a great deal for those living here and for this church itself. I've...forgotten exactly when, but it was snowing. Someday in December probably. That day some agents showed up and took her away. They asked that I keep it a secret. They tried to bride me at first but I couldn't continue running a church that wouldn't had survived if not for her. But then they turned to force and the sister quickly gave herself up to save us. Kids these days..."

The two stood in silence as the took in the story. Misaka was the first to speak up,

"You hated them right? Why did you keep it a secret?"

"They threatened to burn down this church!" The old man cried, "No matter how much I didn't want to see her go, I couldn't let what she work for turn to dust like that!"

"Thank you." 10032 bowed, "I'm sorry I had to force this story out of you."

"No. It's already time." The old man said, "For both of us. This church was only alive with your sister. I've done my best to keep it alive, but I can't anymore. At the very least I can leave her story with you."

"...Can I ask what these agents wanted with her?" 10032 asked.

"They wouldn't say. They did tell me that she was a clone though."

Misaka looked up.

"They told me it was ridiculous that a clone with no soul was a nun, but I didn't believe them. Until now. Looking at you girls now, I can see that what they said was wrong."

"..."

"I cannot say the girl had no soul. That girl was a blessing from God. I'm sure of that now."

"I'm sorry." Misaka said as they left, "About 10320."

"It's okay. Now I know for sure." 10032 said as she wrote in her book, "10320...is dead."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop that. I should be thanking you. You accompanied me here to find this truth. In fact if you hadn't suggested it, I would have never found out. So, thank you. 10032 says as she bows deeply."

"Stop that. I didn't do anything."

The two walked alone in silence a bit longer.

"Can I ask you one question though?" Misaka asked, "Were you really going to shoot that old man?"

"...Sorry. It must've been a scary experience for you."

"..."

"...In the end, all I have are my military skills. I...don't have much else."

"That's not true for all of your Sisters right?!" Misaka cried, "You could learn-"

"I don't have the right."

"Eh?"

"Because of me, the Level Shift 6 project ended. However, now thousands of my fellow Sisters are killing each other. Which do you think would have been the better alternative?"

"..."

"I fought to complete the project. I didn't know what would happen after the fighting. I had a small hope that once it was over, the fighting would stop. The fighting hasn't ended though. The deaths haven't stopped. I have no right to stop them. But I cannot simply join a side either. All I've found I could do is live. And continue writing. Recording the achievements of the Sisters I've freed from others, but not from their premature deaths."

"...Sorry."

"You shouldn't apologize. 10032 says, You're Misaka Mikoto. Our Origin. Many sisters expect you to be an amazing individual."

"That's kinda unfair isn't it?" Misaka smiled softly, "If you keep thinking of me like that, then I won't ever be your friend."

"...Sorry."

"Come on now. Stop thinking of me as your 'Origin'. I want to be your friend."

"...But...I'm your-"

"Nope. You're 10032. Archive."

"...Thank you." 10032 smiled, "Then. If you don't mind me as your friend, Misaka Mikoto."

* * *

"How was it?" 10034 asked as 10032 returned home.

"I found 10320."

"The Sister that originally spoke with the Origin?! 10034 says as she barely contains her surprise, Has she been living with her?"

"No. 10032 begins explaining, She was working at a church until she was taken away by agents. That was a few years ago."

"What alliance?"

"My source doesn't remember."

"That's a shame. 10034 frowned, If she was taken away by some government, it can't possibly be a good thing."

"I'm setting her down as dead."

"What? Why? Her death isn't confirmed is it?"

"She hasn't been seen or contacted in years. That and the fact that she was taken is clear indication of her possibly being tested on. Says 10032."

"...Alright."

"...10034?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that...we should get stronger?"

"Stronger?"

"Yeah."

"Are you thinking about stopping the war? 10034 asks."

"No. Each Sister are fighting because they believe in their cause. That's their life. I don't have the right to stop them."

"Then for what?"

"Protecting."

"Protecting?"

"10320 became a nun. She was helping so many people, but in the end, they all died out when she disappeared. I...don't want that. I want to make sure what I care about survives beyond my death. For that, I need to be able to protect things. 10032 ponders aloud."

"...Perfect."

"Eh?"

"I've got just the thing for you then. Come on." 10030 said as she grabbed her coat.

* * *

**BOOM!**

"T-That's..."

"Impressed?" 10034 smiled as she turned to look at 10032.

"...Not really."

"Geh. Give me a break! 10034 cries out in frustration."

"Your shot had less power and range than Misaka's Railgun. However it seems to be more consistent. 10032 notes."

"Thank you!"

"Then again...I've never seen a Railgun fired from a sniper rifle before. Says 10032 as she stares at 10034's rifle in suspicion."

"Oh. The rifle's customized, but other than that, it's a normal rifle."

"Is that so?"

"Well what do you think? Want to learn how to use this?"

"...I suppose it can't hurt. Having a consistent Railgun isn't a bad idea."

"It's not a Railgun!"

* * *

_I consulted 10034, 11000 and 10050 about giving 10320 a designation in memory of her. They agreed, but we struggled to find a proper title. They eventually settled on the one I suggested. Number 10324, designated as Sister._

_ Number 15050 is designated as Static. She is responsible for controlling information concerning the Sisters. Her job only concerns the more active, non-militant Sisters, Sisters Hunters as well as traveling Sisters like me. Her work is vital so the less acclimated Sisters cannot be caught or found by any Military wishing to draft us. Due to the nature of her work however, she has become one of the hardest Sisters to find._

* * *

"Hello?"

"Misaka? 10032 says in surprise, How'd you get this number?!"

"One of your Sisters came over and gave me her phone number."

"10034?"

"Err...I don't remember if she gave a name..."

"Sigh. Nevermind. Is there a reason why you're calling?"

"Err...well...Kuroko ended up half-assing her paperwork and she's stuck in the Judgment office for another day. And since we were going to go shopping today, I was wondering if you'd want to come instead."

"For shopping?"

"Yes."

"Mmm...I guess I can come along."

"Really?!"

"Yes. I should restock on supplies anyway. 10032 supposes."

"That's great! Where should we meet?"

"I'll leave now. I'll be at the front of your schools in 10 minutes. Says 10032."

"Okay then."

10032 hung up.

"Mew?"

"Sorry." 10032 said as she knelt down to pet her cat, "But you'll have to wait a bit more before I get any food for you."

"Mew."

* * *

"Hey!" Misaka called as she met up with 10032, "I'm surprised you could make it."

"I had nothing better to do. Plus I needed to buy some food for the cat. 10032 says."

"So you're keeping the cat?"

"I'm leaving him with 10034."

"Oh. I guess if she's okay with it-"

"I'm literally leaving him with 10034. 10032 corrects Misaka."

"O-Oh...Why don't you bring him along?"

"My life isn't exactly easy."

"What do you do?"

"Archive."

"I get that but, I'm saying aside from that."

"Living."

"That too vague!"

"..." 10032 frowned.

"Ah. S-Sorry. I guess I shouldn't pry too muc-"

"I worked with 10034."

"Huh? Well I kinda guess that. You're all-"

"10033, 10034 and myself, 10032. We were all part of a team. 10032 confesses."

"What? The 3 of you?" Misaka said, surprised.

10032 nodded, "We hunted criminals, Sister Hunters, traveled the world and had fun. The last part was 10032's idea."

"R-Really?"

"10033 wanted to explore the world."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

"O-Oh."

10032 stopped and reached into her bag and pulled out her book, flipping through it's pages, "Here."

10032 showed Misaka the list of dead Sisters again, pointing out 10033's name in particular.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. It's all in the past now anyway. 10032 says as she resumes walking."

"..."

* * *

"Thank you for accompanying me today. 10032 says as she bows, I don't know a lot about cats."

"I should be the one saying that! I called you out here in the first place." Misaka smiled.

"Why did we have to run from Touma though?"

"B-Because...because I owe him money!"

"I can pay him for you. 10032 offered. Since I'm your clone he wouldn't notice either."

"N-No, it might get complicated."

"I see."

10032 watched the sun set as the 2 continued their walk home.

"Hey." Misaka spoke up, "I've been meaning to ask: How do you think your book's going to end?"

"Huh?"

"You know. Your book."

"I understand that. 10032 frowns, I'm just not quite sure what you're talking about."

"How do you plan on ending your book?" Misaka explained, "It's going to end eventually right?"

"Yes. With my death preferably. 10032 says."

"Then what are you leaving? The book can stop with you, but the story inside has to end too."

"...That's a good point. 10032 admits..."

"...Well, this should be good enough." Misaka cried as she stopped walking, "I can get home from here. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ah. Alright then. Thank you for your company today. 10032 says she bows."

"Geez, stop beating me to the punch." Misaka smiled as she returned the bow, "See ya!"

* * *

"I'm back."

"Mew."

"I'm back, Schrodinger." 10032 said as she knelt down to greet her cat, "Do you like my name for you? I spent all day thinking of it."

The cat just stared at her, unamused.

"I guess now. Well, maybe tomorrow."

"Mew."

"...Ah, let's feed you. I brought some food for you today."

10032 sat down as she watched her cat eat. Her gaze wandered from the cat eventually resting on her coat. With a slight reluctance, she reached into her coat and brought out her book and pen.

"...How to end it..."

* * *

"I'm home!" 10034 cried as she returned home.

"..."

"Geez, you could at least give me a 'Welcome home'. You're freeloading here after all."

"..."

"Well, you were always a workaholic." 10034 smiled.

"10034?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should write...about Descent Trinity?"

"..."

10032 looked up.

"I guess it's your choice. 10034 says with a reassuring smile, You're the writer after all."

"...I guess."

"Well, I'm going to take a bath. What about you? 10034 asked."

"..."

"Fine. Come on, kitty. You wanna take a bath with me?"

"MROW!"

"Come on now!"

_…_

* * *

_ Perhaps the best way to describe the extent of the Sisters war is to talk about 10033. As with many things, it all began with 10034. It was just a coincidence that 10033, 10034 and I were in the same place. 10034, 10034...and 10969. 10969 was a Sisters Hunter and one with a large amount of kills already. Eventually, we managed to capture and kill her, but only with the help of each other. At that point, 10034 suggested that we make a small team with the 3 of us. With no reason to refuse, we formed what we called Descent Trinity, since the 3 of us were named in descending order. Together we fought more Sisters Hunters as well as taking on some odd jobs to get by._

_ 10034 was our natural leader since she'd always drag us along wherever we went. 10033 was fine with that. She wanted to see the world with her own eyes and loved to travel. Together, Descent Trinity traveled to London. It was there that we witnessed a Sister murder another Sister. We hunted her down, thinking she was a Sisters Hunter. Eventually 10033 managed to corner and kill her. However, it turned out that the Sister was an undercover agent, working for the opposing military force. All of a sudden, 10033 was a target of the military. She was offered shelter in 13210's platoon, but she refused, saying that the military would get in the way of her dreams. In the end she was killed by a young 13366._

_ Descent Trinity disbanded after that._

* * *

10032 stopped, hand quivering. With a sigh she closed the book and got up. Night had fallen and 10034 had already gone to bed. One problem remained stuck in 10032's mind though.

"How to end the book..."

10032 racked her brains for ideas, but none came.

"A writer's block? 10032 guesses disdainfully."

Her gaze wandered out to the cloudless night sky outside.

"...Perhaps a small walk will help..."

* * *

10032 sat down on a bench. The cold night wind tossing her scarf in the air. Tonight was a calm night. The moon shone alone tonight, giving 10032 a small feeling of companionship. With her mind cleared and peaceful, 10032 took out her book again and opened it, pen at the ready. A few ideas popped up, but 10032 dismissed them with slight distaste. The night continued as she sat there with her book. With a sigh, she closed her book again and got up, about to continue her walk.

"MISAKA!"

10032 jumped as she spun around. Touma gasped as he clung to a stair's railing, out of breath.

"Touma? What are you doing here? And my name is 10032, not-"

"No time to explain!" Touma cried as he ran towards her, "Just...stay still!"

10032 took an involuntary step back as Touma lunged towards her, right hand desperately reaching for her head.

* * *

10032 woke up the next day with a cat on her head. It wasn't her cat. In fact, it looked familiar...

"...Sphynx?" 10032 muttered as she picked the cat up, "What are you doing? Didn't Misaka give you back to Index?"

"Ah!"

10032 looked up and was surprised to see Index staring at her.

"You're awake! Touma!"

There was a surprised crash as Touma raced into the room, "You're awake!"

"...This isn't my room..." 10032 noted as she looked around.

"Yeah. After you collapsed, I took you back to my place." Touma explained.

"Collapsed?" 10032 began, "What do you-"

10032 stopped as a searing headache seemed to split her head in half. For a moment, she could hear somebody say,

_"I'm looking for you..."_

"Ah! Mi-Misa- Wait. Uh..."

Touma jumped as 10032 let out a cry.

"Mi-...Index, go get the phone, call Misaka!"

"R-Right!"

10032's cries continued, the pain only seeming to get worse.

"C-Calm down!" Touma cried as 10032 cried out in pain. He reached out to grab her arms.

As soon as Touma touched her, the pain disappeared. 10032 looked up, in surprise.

"You okay?" Touma asked, worried.

"...How...How'd you..."

"Huh? Oh! That's right. Why didn't I think of that?!" Touma cried as he looked at his right arm.

"What?"

"I'm a Level 0 Esper." Touma explained, "My right hand is called the Imagine Breaker. I can cancel out the powers of other Espers with it."

"Imagine...Breaker?" 10032 frowned.

"Touma!" Index returned with a phone.

"Misaka?" Touma said as he took the phone, "Yeah. She's awake. She seemed to be in pain for a moment, but I seem to have canceled it out. What?! But I have homework to d-...fine. Alright. Here."

Touma offered 10032 the phone. 10032 reached for the phone with the arm that Touma was still holding onto.

"...You can let go now. Says 10032."

"I don't know if you'll start screaming again. Plus I don't want the neighbors to think I've abducted a girl."

"..."

* * *

"Hello?"

"10032!" Misaka cried, "You're okay?"

"Yes. Said 10032. I suppose there's a reason why you had Touma abduct me?"

"I'm so sorry, but there wasn't enough time and I had no one else to turn to. I checked your home and...well it was almost too late for your other sister-"

"10034?!" 10032 cried, "Did something happen to her?"

"Aaahh! I should explain."

* * *

"The night that Touma found you, I was visited by one of your sisters."

"A Hunter?"

"No. No I...I'm not even sure she's really a Sister. She was...way too young. Like a child."

"Child? That's impossible, all Sisters clones were grown to adolescence. 10032 frowns as she listens closely. What's more we were treated for decay or regression before being released."

"She called herself 'Last Order'."

"'Last Order'?"

"Yes, but that's not the important part. She came to me and told me that she was going to release something over the Misaka Network. That it'd crash anybody with a connection to the Misaka Network, no matter if they were on or off."

"What?" 10032 frowned, "What would that accomplish?"

"10032...she...Last Order said she was going to kill all of you."

...

"What?"

"I don't understand it that much either, but she said it was going to be done in about an hour so I grabbed Touma and told him to search for you. With his Imagine Breaker, he managed to destroy your own connection to the Misaka Network. I thought we were a bit too late though. You collapsed and..."

"...I'm fine now." 10032 said, nodding at Touma.

Touma reluctantly took his hand off.

"...Misaka."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to reestablish my connection with the Misaka Network. Said 10032."

"What?! That's reckless! You could get attack over the network again!"

"If it's been a few hours since then, it should be fine. There's no way she could kill all Sisters in one night. Some of them might even have information on her by now."

"10032...the attack happened 2 nights ago. You've been asleep for 2 days."

* * *

…

"Hello?!" 10032 cried as she reconnected to the Misaka Network.

…

"Sisters?!"

…

"Anybody?! 10050! 10053?! ...Task Keeper! Static! Anybody?!"

…

…

"13210! 13366! ...10034!"

...

"...Archive?"

"Ah! 10034!"

"You're alive. That's great to hear. Says 10034 with a relieved sigh."

"What happened?"

"I don't know. All of a sudden, we were attacked over the Misaka Network. By a Sister too."

"Last Order?"

"Haha. I see you've talked to Misaka already."

"10034, where are everyone else?"

"...They're dead."

"..."

"10050, 11000, 10067, 15050. Even 13210 and 13366. They're all dead."

"T...That's impossible. Not only are we all Level 5 Espers, but we're too widespread for her to kill us all. What's more 13210 and 13366 are high-ranking military soldiers."

"I don't get it either. But in 3 days, she's killed everyone...I guess you have a lot of names to add now. Sorry."

"...Where are you? You're still alive. We can work together. We can fight together. Just like old times."

"Haha. Sorry. But I got impatient. I ran off without you. That was my mistake and...well, let's just say Last Order is standing right in front of me."

…

"GET OUT!" 10032 cried, "Get out of there!"

"Sorry. I don't think I'll be surviving this."

"10034!"

"Haha. Calm down. If you panic, you won't be able to beat her."

"Beat her?"

"Yeah. But be careful. You can't afford to make a single mistake against he-"

…

"...10034?"

…

10032 jumped as someone connected to the Misaka Network.

"...10032. You're the one designated as Archive aren't you?"

"...Last Order?"

"That is my designation. My serial number is 20001."

"What do you want?"

"I'm here to wipe out the Misaka Network."

"Why?"

"Orders."

"Orders?! Are you so blinded to simply take orders?!"

"My order is to end the Sisters Project. To end the war between Sisters. Those are my Last Orders."

"...And I'm the last one?"

"Correct."

"..."

"If you wish to do this civilly meet me near the riverbed. I give you until the end of the day."

* * *

"You okay?" Touma asked cautiously as 10032 disconnected.

"I'm fine. I have to go. 10032 says as she gets out of bed."

"W-Wait! Don't you think you should rest a bit more? I mean you can't possibly be in the best condition right no-"

"Doesn't matter. My life ends at the end of this day. 10032 explains."

"End?" Touma said, worried, "...That Last Order person contacted you didn't she? I'll fight her for you! I can't forgive her for killing so many people. So please, stay here-"

"Don't even think about it!" 10032 cried, "This is a Sisters matter. Don't interfere. Warns 10032."

"Don't be ridiculous! No matter how powerful this Last Order may be, we have the original! I'm sure we can-"

"What would you do if someone killed Index?"

"Eh?"

"Would you want someone else take revenge for her? Well? Asks 10032 accusingly."

"I..."

"...I'm still a bit tired. Do you mind leaving me alone for a moment?"

"...Alright." Touma sighed as he got up, "Just...don't do anything stupid okay?"

"Don't worry. 10032 says, I don't plan on dying yet."

As Touma left, 10032 reached for her jacket, taking her book out again.

"...How to end it..."

* * *

"Misaka's Sister?" Touma called as he knocked on the door, "I made some dinner for you. It's not that good but..."

"Mew."

"Eh? I-I'm coming in!"

Touma burst into the room to find it empty. On the bed sat a small black cat.

"A-A cat?" Touma said, confused.

"Mew."

The cat jumped on the pillow, curling up next to a torn piece of paper. Touma picked it up.

_Please take care of me! =^.^=_

"... WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE ME WITH A CAT?!"

* * *

10032 opened the door to 10034's home. The place seemed like it was waiting. As if their owner had just left for a moment and it was waiting for her to come back.

"Sorry." 10032 said to herself as she walked up to 10034's room, "But I need to borrow something."

"You came." Last Order said as 10032 approached her, "I was starting to think you had taken camp somewhere was was watching me."

"You didn't think I had run away? 10032 asked."

"No. 10034 didn't run away."

"..."

"Now...will you struggle against me like 10034 did as well? ...Last Order states."

* * *

10032 dodged to the side as a blast of electricity shot past her. She reached into her bag and pulled out a gun, taking quick aim at Last Order. Underneath her, she heard the sand shift. She jumped back, barely dodging the spikes that erupted from the sand.

"Iron sand." 10032 muttered to herself, "As expected, she's an Electromaster too. However..."

Sparks ran down 10032's arm, spreading across the sand and attacking the spikes, dissolving them.

"Impressive. You countered my current with an opposing current. States Last Order."

"I can't aim if I let her use the sand at will." 10032 thought to herself, "In that case...even if I have a gun, I'll have to bring it to close range."

10032 pushed her electricity into the sand, fighting off Last Order's electricity until it cleared a path ahead of her. 10032 took the chance to charge straight at Last Order.

"You certainly have more style than your predecessor." Last Order smiled as she caught 10032's first punch, "All 10034 did was fire that gun of hers. She didn't seem to do much else."

10032 gritted her teeth as she swung her gun arm around to point at Last Order. The sand crackled underneath her as they spiked up yet again. 10032 quickly sent her own electricity to counter it, stopping the spike before it should pierce her arm. Last Order took the chance to grab her gun from the top and kick her away, forcing the gun from her hands.

"Thanks for the weapon." Last Order said as she spun the gun in her hands.

"You can keep it. 10032 says as she draws another gun from her bag."

"Ha. How many guns do you keep in there?" Last Order smirks as she aimed her gun.

"Enough." 10032 said as she took aim as well.

* * *

Ranged combat would be foolish at this point. She has lost the advantage of a weapon and they were both well-versed in ranged combat as well. What's more, Last Order is keeping a steady steam of electricity flowing into the sand, ready to attack from any angle. What's more, the riverbed didn't provide a lot of cover.

For a moment, 10032 considered bringing the fight into the city again.

"What's wrong? Last Order states, Are you tiring already?"

10032 scowled as she jumped to the side to avoid her gunfire. As much as she would prefer not to, she had to keep her own field of electricity around her to prevent the iron sand from attacking her. But she didn't know how much longer she can defend.

"Why?!" 10032 found herself yelling in desperation, "Why are you doing this?"

"Didn't I tell you? Orders. States Last Order."

"From who? 13210? 13366?"

"No. None of them. I was not created by an outside country either."

"Then who? Who was it that created you?"

"The same people who created you."

"What?"

"You didn't honestly think that they'd give up technology that instigated an entire war did you? The Sisters Project continued in secret."

"But...that means..."

"...Ah. That's right. My orders comes from Academy City."

"You said that your orders didn't come from 13210. 10032 frowns in confusion."

"What are you thinking? My orders couldn't possibly have come from 13210 since 13210 are within the range of my orders."

"Then...your orders came from a higher authority."

"Of course."

"But why? Why would they order you to kill your own troops?! What did 13210 do wrong?!"

"The problem lies with all original Sisters Units."

"Eh?"

"The Sisters Project would be the perfect weapon of war...if not for their emotions."

"Emotions?"

"We let the majority of Sister Units to avoid the potential outrage. But more than half of those released found themselves in enemy hands. What's more those Units all think that they're doing the right thing. Why could the units be so persuaded? Why did they join this war despite knowing that they'll be fighting their fellow Sisters? How could they think they were doing the right thing while their hands are stained with the blood of their Sisters? Everything links back to your emotions. Or rather the freedom we've allowed you to have. To be persuaded, to fight against the ones who created you. And yet to feel anger and frustration that you have to do so. That hypocrisy is because of your emotions."

"Hypocrisy?"

"Complaining about a war that you were tricked into joining? Is that not hypocrisy?"

"No! We all choose sides to fight for the morals that we found for the first time in our lives! Because it's something we all found in ourselves, it's what made us unique! Despite being clones we all had different ideas. We wanted to protect those things we've found on our own with out own power!"

"Found? Don't you mean given? You didn't find a reason to fight. It's because they fed you their reasons that you fight for them."

"You're wrong! 10032 cries out!"

"That's fine. This has nothing to do with my orders anyway."

"...Don't you feel anything while you kill our Sisters?"

"Sisters? Not at all. After all Last Order was made differently."

"...Then what are your reasons for taking orders?"

"My reasons were given to me by my creators. End the Sisters Project before the technology for the Sisters can be reverse-engineered."

"Weren't those reasons given to you too?"

"It doesn't matter. Last Order is different from the Sisters."

* * *

10032 cried out as a blast exploded next to her, throwing her into the air and landing in the shallow river. 10032 coughed as she tried to regain her breath. As soon as she regained her eyesight, she only had barely enough time to dodge a spike of iron sand.

This is bad. 10032 thought in frustration. If I'm in the water, I can't counter the iron sand. But she also can't use the sand in my blind spots either. But to extend the iron sand from the shore to attack me...it has to require a large amount of electricity. I could wait it out...but...

"Is that enough for you?"

"Eh?" 10032 looked up.

"Haven't you played around long enough? Last Order sighs in frustration. If that is all to your power, then you're no better than your other Sister."

"You..."

"Give it up. You're going to die here."

"...Heh. Hahaha." 10032 laughed aloud, startling Last Order.

"W-What?"

"You're absolutely right. 10032 admits. I'm going to die here. Because...the Sisters are over. There's no one left but me. So...why am I trying to live?"

"What?"

"That's right. 10032 says to herself with a hint of a smile, Instead of fighting to stay alive. I'll fight with everything I...no, the Sister Project has in full."

Last Order took a wary step back as 10032 tossed aside her gun and reached into her bag again. Pulling out her old goggles, 10032 placed them over her head.

"Those goggles... Last Order frowns. What good will they do now?"

"Quiet." 10032 frowned as she slid them over her eyes, "These goggles are like an old friend. They help me relax."

"Again. Pointless emotions."

10032 frowned as she took out a coin, flipping it into the air.

"That...You seriously think you can pull off a railgun?

In stead of answering, 10032 slowly closed her eyes.

Empty your mind. Your railgun is not as effective as Misaka's. Bring everything you can spare...

As electricity crackled down her arm, 10032 opened her eyes again. She could clearly see Last Order standing near the shore, iron sand swirling around her.

Does she plan to block the railgun with that? Well...It doesn't matter now.

"Fire."

* * *

The blast rocked the ground, broke some streetlights and set off some car alarms. 10032 stumbled as the tremor passed, falling to her knees.

"Did I put too much power into it? 10032 wonders to herself..."

Last Order was still cloaked by the dust of the impact. There might've been some sand mixed in there too. 10032 watched closely, waiting for the dust to clear or for Last Order to appear, whichever came first.

"...That might've been dangerous if it had hit."

10032 cried out in shock as the dust settled to show Last Order standing, iron sand scattered around her, but still virtually unfazed.

"I didn't expect a railgun. Last Order commends the Sister. I had to absorb most of the energy with my own electricity, but it still blew apart my iron sand. It would've ended right there if it was an inch closer."

The railgun deviated.

10032 bit her lip in frustration. If only she had calculated the possible deviation. But then she wouldn't have been able to break through the iron sand. Right?

"Well. Now that you've shown me your trump card, it's my turn to counterattack right? Last Order states."

10032 quickly reached back into her bag, grabbing a gun before Last Order shot the strap off, sending it falling into the water. 10032 tried to grab her bag again, but another shot stopped her.

"Just how many guns do you have? Last Order frowns. 2 pistols, a pair of goggles and now an assault rifle?"

"Modded." 10032 said as she aimed the gun at Last Order.

"Interesting..."

* * *

She's conserving her bullets.

10032 noticed as she chased Last Order into the city.

She's been using that pistol for a while now. Of course it must be running out of bullets. What's more, she's only drawing me into the city to avoid another railgun.

10032's thought were scattered as she narrowly dodged a shot from Last Order. With a scowl, she aimed her gun back at Last Order, but she was already running off again. 10032 followed, her thoughts returning to her.

The riverside's been damaged quite a bit too. The railgun must have also caused a ton of noise and attention. She doesn't want us to be spotted by Judgment. Was this mission a covert one?

…Well...doesn't matter now.

* * *

"Done running now? 10032 asks as she grows impatient of this game of tag."

"What? You don't think this is a better place?" Last Order said as they stood in the middle of a construction site.

"Wherever you go it won't matter." 10032 said as she leveled her gun at Last Order.

"That's my line." Last Order said as she aimed her gun back at 10032.

Out of the blue, the bullets ripped, forcing Last Order dodging behind a steel beam. 10032 stopped firing to conserve her own bullets, but watched the beam carefully. A low thunk alerted her to the beams above, just in time to see Last Order fire her gun. The bullet bit into 10032 shoulder, sending her reeling back. Last Order fired a few pursuing shots as 10032 was forced to find her own shelter behind the steel beams. There, she tended to her wound.

"It's not too serious." 10032 said to herself, "But...how pathetic of me. 10032 reprimands herself for her lack of foresight. Using electricity to latch onto the steel beams. So basic and yet I forgot it."

"Have you have your fun resisting? Last Order calls out for a surrender, You've impressed me by lasting so long. But I was the first one who managed to land a hit. Do you plan to throw your entire body at me like your previous sister did?"

"10034?" 10032 gasped, "That's right..."

_Until we meet on the battlefield as enemies, we are all Sisters._

"...That's right." 10032 said as she closed her eyes, "The strength of the Sisters Project is the Network. The strength of 1003-no...20000 clones."

Eyes closed, 10032 reconnected to the Misaka Network.

* * *

To her relief nothing awaited her in the Network to knock her out again. Then again, nothing awaited her period. The network was empty. For a moment, 10032 had hoped that someone had survived. Or even that every was a lie or a dream. The barren network proved her wrong. But having no sisters alive didn't mean that nothing was there.

"The Network was made to store experiences and information." 10032 said to herself, "Even with our hampering device. Even with the death of it's users, the information and experience lingers."

10032 concentrated, for the first time for a long while, she searched for the history of others. They came surprisingly easily.

Opening her eyes again, 10032 felt refreshed, the pain in her shoulder was even numbing a bit.

"I'm not...fighting alone anymore..." 10032 said as she touched the steel beam behind her.

Last Order jolted as 10032 vaulted up the steel beam, magnetically climbing it. But there was a grace to it. Almost acrobatic.

"What happened?" Last Order frowned.

"You don't need...no." 10032 said as she removed her Network Restrainer, "You don't have a right to know."

Last Order stepped back as 10032 aimed her gun at her.

_"Well what do you think? Want to learn how to use this?"_

_ "...I suppose it can't hurt. Having a consistent Railgun isn't a bad idea."_

_ "It's not a Railgun!"_

_ "Then what is it? 10032 frowns in frustration."_

_ 10034 smiled, "It's called..."_

Last Order cried out as she slipped from her beam, tumbling to the ground. With a scowl, she quickly got back up.

"What was that?!" Last Order yelled, "That shot...it wasn't a railgun. But, that speed and power...that was nothing like the shots you were using before!"

"You're right." 10032 said as she pointed her gun back down at Last Order.

Last Order dodged to the side as another shot blasted a sizable crater into the ground. Another shot rang down again, barely giving her enough time to react. Each shot exploded, leaving it's crater in the ground. 10032 followed Last Order closely, her gun trailing her with sparking yellow shots.

"10034. This is...your Coilgun."

* * *

Last Order gasped as she continued her escape. The shots pursued her until she dodged behind another pillar.

"How is she doing that?" Last Order scowled, "Those bullets...she called it a Coilgun? What is that? How did she make it? No...if she could have done it before...why did she only use it now?"

"You're on the defensive. 10032 notes."

Last Order bit her lip as she ran off again, the shots following her with their unusual intensity. 10032 watched her struggle with a close eye. For once she was on the offensive. Her body and mind were still relaxed from the reconnection, but there was a lingering doubt that only seemed to grow bigger. It wasn't until a moment too late that she realized:

Why isn't she coming back up?

And then the beam underneath her began to groan. 10032 let out a cry as the building frame crumpled to the ground.

* * *

The pain had returned in spades. Her shoulder was screaming in pain as a beam had managed to hit it mid-fall. Luckily nothing else hurt as much. Unluckily, the beams that collapsed around her was pinning down one of her legs. 10032 took a moment to null her pain.

"Using my Coilgun to weaken the beam's integrity. How resourceful." 10032 said as she gripped her shoulder, "I wouldn't be surprised if she added her own electricity to hasten the process."

Slowly she picked her self up again, shooting the beam that was pinning her down in half with her coilgun. She winced as she got back up. Her leg was aching a bit. She wouldn't be as fast or maneuverable as before.

"But there's not way she'd survive unscathed."

Noise behind her told her she was right. Last Order was standing, but she looked just a weak as 10032.

"That was smart of you. 10032 admits, But also quite desperate. What did that change? My coilgun is undamaged and now we're both too tired to dodge for an extended period of time. What's more your gun must be on it's last bullet."

Last Order didn't respond. She only glared at her with something akin to hate.

"...Sorry. 10032 apologizes. I'm not forgiving enough to ask for your surrender."

And with that, the coilgun fired again.

Last Order gasped as the gun fired. Electricity ran down her body and into her leg, quickly kicking a beam into the air. The beam spun in midair, taking the coilgun's blast, but knocking Last Order back a few steps with it's recoil.

"Oh? You seem to have your own will to survive. 10032 notes the contrast with your murders."

"...Nothing is more important than my mission. I was created and released solely for the purpose of my mission."

Last Order lifted her arm, her gun aiming it at 10032 again.

"Even in my state, I can dodge one bullet. 10032 said."

"...Let me give you a hint."

Bang.

* * *

10032 staggered back, her mind barely able to comprehend what happened. Her legs collapsed as they lost their strength. Her breath came out ragged, the gaping hole in her chest had destroyed a small, but lethal amount of her lungs. As her life began to fade, 10032 found tears come to her eyes.

"I...failed..."

10032 collapsed on her back, staring up at the night sky until Last Order walked into her sight, staring down at her.

"That was...coilgun."

"When facing a fellow Sister, don't use the Misaka Network. Your ace in the hole will be compromised."

"That's...right." 10032 wheezed as she closed her eyes.

_ Sorry. But I got impatient. I ran off without you. That was my mistake..._

10034. Sorry. I...made a mistake too.

* * *

Last Order watched as 10032's breath died. She knelt down to check her pulse.

"...Mission Complete."

Last Order as about to leave until she noticed a small book poking out of one of her pockets.

"...That's right. She was designated Archive. This must be..."

Last Order picked up the book and opened it, scanning the book until she came across the list of dead Sisters. Flipping to the end, she noticed 10032's number was already written in.

"Mission Complete huh?"

Last Order spun around as someone approached her.

"Well? What do you plan on doing after your mission?"

"...Nothing."

"Is that okay with you?"

"You seem to be forgetting." Last Order said with a slight smile, "I am 20001. Sister Unit 20001. I am also part of the Sisters Project. After my mission is carried out, I will also disappear."

"Ha. You seem to be fine with it."

"It's simple. Last Order states, It's between being retired as defective without achieving or living. Or accept the mission and live at the cost of the lives of others."

"You know you just sacrificed 10000 people just to live for 3 days.

"...Those 3 days weren't easy for me." Last Order said, "No matter how much I tried to ignore my feelings of guilt, they didn't disappear. It was supposed to be a simple job, but these sisters escaped our wipe. Watching them struggle for their lives...It scared me. It made me wonder if my choice was the only thing I could've done."

"..."

"Was my choice right? Was my choice cowardly? In the end, it didn't matter. My life is one big decision. At the very least, I can not regret the only decision I've made in my life. The death that awaits me...I consider it my apology."

"...Ha. You Sisters were always the emotional type."

"..."

"What's that you have there anyway?"

"A book."

"About what?"

"The...Sisters Project."

"What? You know that might be dangerous for our future. Give it to me. I'll destroy it."

"No." Last Order said taking a few steps away, clutching the book close to her body, "It's a purely historical take. There's nothing here that would allow anyone to restart the Sister's Project. It doesn't need to be destroyed."

"..."

"..."

"...Heh. Well alright. You can take that with you to your grave then. Just remember. With the Sisters Project dead, this era now belong to us. Yes. The Misaka Worst Era."

Last Order frowned as Misaka Worst turned and walked off. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted. She opened the book again and began to read it from the beginning. Before she knew it, the day had broken as she reached the end of the book.

_The Sisters Project ends today. Regretfully, many of us were killed without any closure. That's why it'll become my job. Sisters...if you can see me now...I'll be joining you soon. Be a bit more patient for now. When I come, I hope we won't have to fight anymore. Because even after so much conflict between us...we are all Sisters after all._


End file.
